Zelda Parker
Zelda Parker-Blake (born 1976) is minor character in The IT Files. Zelda is a Canadian medical doctor who is currently employed by the International Temporal Enforcement Agency as a resident doctor and is married to agent Ian Blake. Biography Zelda was born in Toronto, Canada. She is the youngest daughter of three children. Her French Canadian father owned a limo service while her mother owned a maid service. Having two family businesses money was never an issue for Zelda and her two older sisters. The three sisters were considered spoiled divas around town. Though all three were gorgeous girls, their parents pressed them to become good students as well. Like her sisters, Zelda's GPA was never below a 4.0. During her senior year in High school her two older sisters were involved in a near tragic car accident on their way back from University. Thanks to the efforts of Toronto's trauma medical staff both girls were saved, though one would loose a leg. At that moment Zelda decided that she wanted to go into emergency medicine and save lives as those who had saved her sisters. With her high grades she was able to enter the Universite Laval in Quebec where she would do her pre-med and medical residency. She also studied many languages as well. Languages had been hobby for her as she was growing up. By the end of her undergrad she could speak Spanish, French, German, Italian, Russian and a bit of Mandarin Chinese while having also befriended Paige Saunders. Once Zelda entered the field of emergency medicine she was hooked and knew for sure this was she wanted to do for the rest of her life. The feeling she got after she had helped someone was the best feeling she had ever gotten and was down right addicting for her. After medical school was behind her, Zelda found herself working in the very same Toronto emergency room where her sisters' lives were saved. She would work there for only a year before deciding to move to the United States where she would two years, one each in LA and New York. Africa would come next where she would almost loose her own life several times before deciding to return to a more civilized and stable environment. The stable and safe environment came in the form of a major trauma center in Sydney, Australia. While in Sydney she would meet her husband, Federal Police detective Ian Blake. The two met when Ian was investigating a cadaver smuggling ring that involved New South Wales police officers and medical staff. After a short courtship the two were married in Canada in a small service. Ian would get recruited and hired by Interpol not even a year into their marriage. There was no question or debate, Zelda would follow her husband. She was also growing bored of Sydney and was excited for the move to Madrid, Spain were Ian would be stationed. A few years later Ian was recruited by Sonia Castillo to become a member of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency and Zelda gain followed her husband, but this time she ended up working with him as the ITEA needed a resident doctor. Also having heard that her old friend Paige needed a new job, Zelda arranged for her to be a nurse in the wing. Personal Information * Current Age: 33 * Height: 5'7" * Weight: 110 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette * Eye Color: Brown * Bra Size: 32B * Hypnosis Rating: 3 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Men Relationships Family * Ian Blake, Husband * Alexandra Blake, Sister-in-law Medical Co-Workers * Paige Saunders * Nancy Colfax * Rory Becker * Marjorie Hopkins Friends * Leonard Sharp, also Co-Worker * Ally Young Appearances * The IT Files: Anna's Worth * The IT Files: Tasia's Recovery * Clockwork Crisis Part 1 Trivia * Zelda is based on Canadian Actress Emmanuelle Vaugier. Category: Characters Category:Minor Characters Category: The IT Files Category: ITEA